devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieve Traidor
"Sso if I pay you thiss much, will you be able to find Misster Ssnowdin?" -Nieve asking Has if he can find Chillian Nieve Traidor is an intern, created by the user SoBored12345. Appearance Nieve appears as an adolescent male wearing a fedora and antlers made out of adurite and white headphones. He also has green eyes and visible fangs. Post 10-years Nieve remains mainly the same after 10-years. Except for the fact all his hats/accesories turned adurite and his eyes going from green to red. Same goes for his swords which aren't the 50/50/50 pre-10 year nieve swords. Personality He jokes around too much and hates snow. Nieve speaks in a slurred tone when it comes with the "s" in specific words. He adds an extra "s" to every word that starts with "s". Reworked moveset. Before Rework. 10-year moveset. Upgrades Pre-10 year(before the rework): * Increase the damage of Nieve's sword minions. * Increase the duration of Nieve's sword minions. * Increase the amount of sword minions spawned with E. Pre-10 Year (after the rework): * Increase Nieve's maximum health. * Increase Nieve's base damage. Nieve's blade form changes at 50/50/50. * Increase Nieve's maximum swords. Post-10 year: if you know what these are, add them. *Increase maximum health only slightly *Increase damage on all moves slightly *Decrease cooldowns on all moves Moves (Enemy) *Fires a small orb that sends players hit airborne. *Summons a sword which will fight for him targeting the closest player to Nieve. Each swing does medium damage. *Reverses the polarity of the sword circle, cutting players between Nieve's sword cricle. Relationships Has Stated at the end of Act 43, Nieve and Has seem to know each other and that Has just wanted to visit him However, they are seen as enemies against each other in ten year nieve’s act, as Has quit searching for Chillian with Nieve. Chillian Snowdin When Nieve was first encountered, he says "Sso, if I pay you this much, will you be able to find Mister Ssnowdin?" but nothing else is said from there. This quote implies that Nieve has a bad history with Chillian, and may have even hired Has to assassinate him, due to Nieve asking Has to "find him." Revealed in ten year Nieve’s act, he tells Has that the reason he is hunting down Chillian is mainly because Chillian turned both Nieve and himself into animals, whereas Nieve implies he was human himself before. In the second act of his secret, Nieve angrily took on Chillian, while Chillian tried to tell him how the incident between them was unintentional. Ignorant, Nieve fought and injured. Chillian explains to Nieve that he never meant for the incident to happen. Nieve calms down and forgives Chillian for his actions, which then awakens a power within Nieve. Nieva Nieve is currently dating Nieva. Trivia *Nieve's full name is Spanish for "snow traitor" or "treacherous snow." This is likely an in-joke at the expense of Chillian Snowdin/UncreativeName123, due to his reputation as an insurmountably resilient and possibly overpowered character. Nieve's full name can be wordplay: Nieve Traidor - Naive Traitor. *If maxed out to 50/50/50 Nieve's swords will turn into Crescendos *Nieve is one of the few characters to recieve a full rework. *He's one of the 1 shot appearances that became a 10 year character. *The 10-year version of Nieve was made by sobored12345's brother. (With some additional help from darkkyraki) *From the normal activation, his 10 year acts are currently broken, which can lead to a server being stuck in the act for eternity. Worse, from several attempts from admins, not even they can fix the server and will have to shut the server down. The bugs on the act are: **Incorrect Maps **Bosses don’t spawn **Not ending the act *Ten Year Nieve has two ways of activating, one of which is admin activated to act -4, and one through normal activation. *As of 7/23/2019, His reworked moveset has been replaced by his old moveset, which might come to the conclusion of either nieva getting his reworked moveset, or being purged entirely. Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni Category:Unfinished Page